M39 EMR
The '''M39 Enhanced Marksman Rifle' (EMR) is a semi-automatic, gas-operated rifle chambered for the 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge. It's a modified and a more accurate version of the M14 rifle used by the United States Marine Corps. It is based on the current United States Marine Corps Designated Marksman Rifle (DMR), which it was replaced by. The "basic" EMR without any attachments or accessories weighs 13 pounds (5.9 kg) or less. Battlefield 3 The M39 EMR is a weapon featured in Battlefield 3. Singleplayer The M39 EMR can be found in the mission Kaffarov; it can be picked up from a table before entering the dark room. Co-op The M39 EMR can be found leaning against the ammo crates in Operation Exodus with a ballistic scope and bipod. It also features a 20+1 round extended magazine, an attachment exclusive to DICE employees. Multiplayer The M39 EMR is unlocked for multiplayer when an overall score of 58,000 points is achieved in Co-Op. It is the fourth unlocked Co-Op weapon, and has a 10+1 round magazine in multiplayer. However the M39 EMR's damage is on par with the SVD and Mk. 11, but possesses a higher rate of fire (second highest out of all the sniper rifles at 300 rpm, with the SKS having the fastest), bullet speed, accuracy, and can be used by both factions immediately. The main advantage of this is that attachment unlock speed is essentially halved, as the SVD and Mk11 Mod 0 unlock attachments separately. BF3 M39EMR.png|'M39 EMR' BF3 M39EMR IronSight.png|'M39 EMR' view through iron sight Battlefield 3 M39 EMR IS.png|Iron sight render. BF3 M39 EMR.jpg|The M39 EMR BF3 M39 EMR Left Side.jpg|Left side of the M39 EMR Battlefield 4 The M39 EMR returns in Battlefield 4 as evidenced through a video demonstrating the game's loadout screen.Battlefield 4 - Every Class, Every Weapon, Every Unlock - GameSpot - retrieved August 24, 2013 BF4 M39.png|The M39 as seen in the Gamescom Livestream Trivia *The M39 EMR's game files depict a "Extended Magazine" DICE-only unlock, possibly explaining why on singleplayer and co-op this rifle has 20 rounds in a magazine and only 10 in multiplayer. *In the Armored Kill gameplay trailer, this rifle can be seen equipped with a SMAW, a combination not normally possible for standard players. *The dog tags refers it as the M39 MBR (most likely standing for Modular Battle Rifle). *Before the game's release, there was sighting of an M39 selectable by the engineer kit in the kit select screen, hinting that it was possibly going to be an all kit weapon similar to the Mk14 Mod 0 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. *In the first piece of concept art released for Aftermath, the soldier on the right appears to have an M39 EMR or M14 Mod 0 Enhanced battle rifle. *The M39 EMR has the second highest bullet velocity out of the sniper rifles in the base game, only beaten by the M98B. *This weapon shares its reload animation with the AK-74M, AKS-74U, SVD, AS Val, and SKS. *The M39 EMR's proficiency dog tag shows it with a bipod and a foregrip attached, which is not possible in game. *In the End Game expansion, the player can unlock Tactical Camo and Woodland Oak camouflage for the M39 EMR by completing the M39 EMR Specialist assignment. References Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Battlefield 3 Co-op Unlocks Category:Battle Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield 4